Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20141017115612
Für viele Game-of-Thrones-Fans ist es das Rätsel überhaupt: Wer ist Jon Snows Mutter? Eine einfache Prostituierte? Oder ein Charakter, den wir erst noch kennenlernen werden? Dieser Frage wollen wir auf den Grund gehen. :Even his own mother had not had a place for him. The thought of her made him sad. He wondered who she had been, what she had looked like, why his father had left her. Because she was a whore or an adulteress, fool. Something dark and dishonorable, or else why was Lord Eddard too ashamed to speak of her? (Game of Thrones) Game of Thrones Nicht nur Fans der Serie Game of Thrones, auch alle, die die Bücher gelesen haben, wüssten es nur zu gern. Dabei strotzt die “A Song of Ice and Fire”-Reihe nur so vor Mysterien und Geheimnissen. Neben dem möglichen Ende des Buches wird aber wohl trotzdem am häufigsten diskutiert, ob Ned Stark wirklich fremd gegangen ist und sich durch seine Ehre dazu gezwungen sah, den dadurch entstandenen Bastard großzuziehen, anstatt ihn auf der Straße zurückzulassen. Achtung, es folgen massive Spoiler! Game of Thrones: Wer ist Jon Snows Mutter? Jon Snow ist der Sohn von Eddard Stark und einer Prostituierten :Let me give you some counsel, bastard,“ Lannister said. „Never forget what your are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. (Game of Thrones) :Lass mich dir einen Rat geben, Bastard. Vergiss nie, was du bist. Der Rest der Welt tut es auch nicht. Trage es wie eine Rüstung, dann kann man dich nie damit verletzen. (Die Herren von Winterfell) Zunächst scheint die Sache klar: Jon Snow ist der Sohn Eddard Starks und einer Prostituierten. Er wird immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, auch von Tyrion, der ihm den Rat gibt, mit dieser “Schande” nicht nur zu leben, sondern sie zur eigenen Stärke zu machen. Noch deutlicher wird George R. R. Martin scheinbar bereits ganz am Anfang der Buchreihe und Serie. Erinnern wir uns noch einmal zurück. Auf dem Ritt zurück von einer Exekution nach Winterfell finden die Starks fünf Schattenwölfe (Direwolves): :‚It is a sign.‘ ‚You have five trueborn children,‘ Jon said. ‚Three sons, two daughters. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. Your children were meant to have these pups, my lord.‘ (Game of Thrones) :‚Es ist ein Zeichen. ‘ ‚Ihr habt fünf eheliche Kinder, sagte Jon. ‚Drei Söhne, zwei Töchter. Der Schattenwolf ist das Wahrzeichen eures Geschlechts. Diese Welpen sind für Eure Kinder bestimmt, Mylord.‘ (Die Herren von Winterfell) Martin baut hier eine mystische Verbindung auf, ein Schicksal, eine Verknüpfung zwischen Natur und den Starkkindern. Noch stärker wird diese, als Jon ein sechstes Junges findet, welches abseits der anderen lag und genau wie er nicht richtig dazuzugehören scheint. :This one belongs to me. (Game of Thrones) :Der hier gehört mir. (Die Herren von Winterfell) Genau wie der kleine Schattenwolf gehört Jon nicht so richtig zur Stark-Familie, nur halb. Eigentlich wäre die Untersuchung damit bereits abgeschlossen. Jon ist ein Bastard und sitzt deswegen immer zwischen den Stühlen, gehört weder zum Adel, noch zum einfachen Volk. Vieles spricht gegen diesen offensichtlichen Fakt Schon während des ersten Bandes wird aber deutlich, dass das Schicksal der Schattenwölfe gar nicht so eng mit dem der Stark-Familie verbunden ist. Was Martin hier gemacht hat, ist, zuerst eine Fantasy-Trope, nämlich die der schicksalhaften Prophezeiung, aufzubauen, nur um sie anschließend durch den Tod Sansas Wolf genüsslich zu zerstören. Martin spielt also auf gewisse Weise mit dem Leser. Er weckt Erwartungen, die er dann nicht einhält. Damit wird auch klar, dass die Schattenwolf-Szene nichts über Jons Herkunft aussagt. Zwar denkt jeder, dass er Eddards Bastard ist, aber wie so oft in Game of Thrones: Es ist nichts so, wie es scheint. Immer wieder streut Martin Hinweise in seiner Buchreihe ein, die scheinbar Hinweise geben, wer denn nun wirklich Jons Mutter sein könnte. Auf der nächsten Seite findet ihr alle gängigen Theorien, inklusive der wahrscheinlichsten. Welche Theorien über Snows Mutter gibt es? Wenn man sich einmal im Internet umschaut, vor allem in Fan-Foren, stellt man schnell fest, dass es einen ganzen Haufen an Theorien zu Jon Snows Mutter gibt. Die gängigsten haben wir uns einmal näher angesehen. Ashara Dayne ist die Mutter von Jon Snow Ashara Dayn war eine Nobelfrau, die den beiden Starkbrüdern Eddard und Brandon beim Turnier von Harrenhall, vor Robert Baratheons Rebellion, über den Weg gelaufen ist. Selmy Baratheon glaubt, dass entweder Eddard oder Brandon während des Turniers Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihr hatten und sie geschwängert haben. Kurz nach der Rebellion beging Ashara Selbstmord. Es ist aber nicht ganz klar wieso. Weil ihr Bruder während der Rebellion gestorben ist (durch Edds Hand)? Weil sie unehelichen Sex hatte? Oder weil sie, wie Selmy vermutet, ein tot geborenes Kind zur Welt gebracht hat? Einschätzung: Es ist möglich, dass Jon Asharas Son ist. Sehr wahrscheinlich ist es allerdings nicht, da die Starks nicht für ihre Schürzenjäger-Qualitäten bekannt waren. Vermutlich beging Ashara wegen der Fehlgeburt bzw. des Todes ihres Bruders Selbstmord. Eine Fehlgeburt würde auch ausschließen, dass Jon von ihr abstammt. Wylla ist Jons Mutter Ebenfalls in die Herren von Winterfell (Game of Thrones) gibt es einen weiteren Hinweis auf Jons Mutter. In Sturm der Schweter (Storm of Swords) wird dieser noch verstärkt: Edric Dayne, der Neffe von Ashara Dayn, erzählt Arya, dass Wylla, seine Amme, die Mutter von Jon ist. Wylla lebte, genau wie Ashara, in Starfall, dem Sitz von Haus Dayne. Sie gab also nicht nur Edric Milch, sondern auch Jon (die beiden waren Milchbrüder). In Die Herren von Winterfell berichtet Catlyn darüber, wie sie Eddard mit Jon und der Amme (vermutlich Wylla) getroffen hat. Auch Robert Baratheon geht davon aus, dass Jon Wyllas Tocher ist. Fazit: Möglich ist auch dies, allerdings widerspricht dies ebenfalls Neds Ehrenkodex. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass Ned diese Lügen zulässt, um Jon und eine andere Person zu schützen (mehr dazu weiter unten). Fischer-Tochter Diese Theorie ist am unwahrscheinlichsten, wir wollen sie aber der Vollständigkeit halber erwähnen: Am Anfang von Roberts Rebellion fährt Edd heimlich in einem Boot durch eine Bucht. An Bord waren er, ein Fischer und seine Tochter. Der Fischer starb während der Überfahrt und Ned hat seine Tocher geschwängert. Unglaubwürdig. Ist die Frage nach Jons Mutter überhaupt die richtige Frage? Jon Snow ist gar nicht Neds Sohn… Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Alle Theorien wirken nicht ganz schlüssig. Ein uneheliches Kind passt nicht zu Eddard Stark, er scheint oder schien die Gerüchte eher als Schutz für Jon und eventuell eine andere Person zu dulden. Wer aber könnte dann wirklich Jon Snows Mutter sein? Oder stellen wir vielleicht einfach die falsche Frage? Geht es nicht viel mehr auch darum, wer Jons Vater ist? Ist Eddard überhaupt der leibliche Vater? Diese Frage resultiert ebenfalls auf einigen Hinweisen aus den Büchern. Schauen wir uns diese einmal genauer an. ..sondern der Nachkomme von… Rhaegar Targaryen Es gibt die Theorie, dass nicht Eddard Stark Jons Vater ist, sondern Rhaegar Targaryen. Auch wenn dies auf den ersten Blick ziemlich verrückt klingt, wieso sollte Eddard auch Rhaegars Sohn aufnehmen, gibt es einige Anhaltspunkte in den Büchern, die diesen Schluss nahelegen. Eddard hatte nicht nur einen Bruder, Brandon (den Catlyn ursprünglich heiraten sollte), sondern auch noch eine Schwester, Lysanna. Diese war ursprünglich als Braut für Robert Baratheon gedacht. Man weiß nun allerdings, dass Lysanna und Rhaegar sich sehr nahe standen und während Roberts Rebellion in den Tower of Joy (in Königsmund, ‘Kings Landing’) verschwanden. Was haben sie dort gemacht? Viele gehen davon aus, dass Rhaegar Lysanna dort schwanger zurückgelassen hat. Doch worauf beruht diese Vermutung? Nach Roberts erfolgreicher Rebellion versucht Eddard Stark, in den Tower of Joy zu gelangen. Dieser wird allerdings von drei Mitgliedern der Kingsguard bewacht. Doch wieso sollten diese Ritter eine Gefangene bewachen, wenn sie doch eigentlich zum Schutz des Königs da sind? Eine mögliche Überlegung ist, dass Lyanna Rhaegars Sohn geboren hat, Jon Snow, der einen Anspruch auf den königlichen Thron hätte. Lysanna ist Jon Snows Mutter Im Tower findet Ned seine Schwester blutend vor. Wieso blutet sie? Wurde sie verletzt oder hat sie gerade ein Kind geboren? Zu Letzterem passt auch das Versprechen, welches Lysanna kurz vor ihrem Tod von Ned einfordert: :Promise me, Ned. (Game of Thrones) :'' Versprich es mir, Ned. (Die Herren von Winterfell)'' Vermutet wird, das Lysanna von Ned das Versprechen haben möchte, dass er ihr Kind aufnimmt und bei sich großzieht, damit es nicht wie Rhaegar und seine sonstigen Angehörigen von den Lannisters, Baratheons und Starks getötet wird. Wie es scheint, hat Edd dieses Versprechen sehr ernst genommen. Weitere Gründe für diese Theorie * Jon ähnelt vom Aussehen seiner Schwester Arya am meisten, von der man sagt, dass sie wie Lysanna aussieht. * Jons Schattenwolf ist als einziger weiß. Diese Farbe wird häufig mit dem Haus Targaryen in Verbindung gebracht. * In einer Prophezeiung hat der Drache immer drei Köpfe. Da sich die Targaryens als Drachen ansehen, wäre es logisch, dass Rhaegar versucht hat, noch ein drittes Kind zu zeugen (er hatte bereits zwei). * Falls Lysanna und Rhaegar geheiratet haben, wäre Jon nicht einmal ein Bastard, sondern hätte einen Anspruch auf den Thron. Und zwar noch einen besseren als Daenerys. Quelle: giga